Neo-Soul Society
by Lunatic Forever Dude
Summary: 13 warriors started a revolution, 13 warriors, against all odds, started a republic. Now 13 warriors, along with their army, are aiding the soul society to defeat Aizen in exchange for the Arrancar. UTAU and OCs included so enjoy this awesomeness. Ichigo x Oc (Kasumi) and Zaraki x Mayu (the blood lusting combatant and the yandere, this'll be good)


**Welcome! **_**We welcome you to our SECOND Bleach crossover. However, this is a very unique crossover, adding a new story and setting to the existing Bleach story, having OCs and crossing it over with a very unique thing… What is it? You'll have to read it! **_**So I would like to say that I once made a republic story for Bleach but without a crossover but it was crap so I didn't bother with it. Hopefully, this one will be better. **_**Teehee~ Onwards!**_

"Ao-nee, Aka-nee! Can you read us a story?" A small child asked two women who were had two completely different hair colours but looked like fraternal twins. One had a long midnight blue hair, who was called Ao, and the other had short sunset red hair, who was named Aka. The two were sitting in an orphanage surrounded by several young children.

Ao had a midnight blue strap going across their shirts that connected to a belt of the same colour that had a fabric chain with a design that had black and blue triangles, on it. She wore a midnight blue tie and the edge of her collar of her black, short sleeved, dress shirt was the same colour. She also wore skirt that colour and had long leather boots going up to her knees with midnight blue laces. A katana being held up by the chain.

Aka wore the same thing however all the places that were midnight blue in Ao's uniform, were the sunset red of her vibrant hair. Both had black rune tattoos, that almost looked tribal on their arms and legs.

Both woman could be thought of as beautiful, but what should their strength, was the captains armbands that were pinned to one of their sleeves. On a little hook on their belts, solid discs with several concentric rings on the surface, glowing with their individual colours.

Both of the women looked at each other then smiled at the small girl that asked them the question. The one with long hair, nodded. Sitting in a chair, she began her tale of strength and perseverance.

"A long time ago, about six hundred years ago, Neo-Soul Society did not exist. All that was here, was a wasteland. But that was soon to change.

The captains and central 46 closed off the Seireitei from the people in Rukongai in the original Soul Society. This angered many, as the shinigami mainly focused their time on fighting hollows instead of helping the civilians with their lives like they were meant to.

So Lady Hatsune began a rebellion. She brought 12 recognisable fighters from all over Soul Society together, with her strong speeches that you just had to listen to. She made them wish to fight for her."

"So what happened Ao-nee?" a small boy questioned.

"Simple, they did fight for her. On her command they fought them. They burst through the gates of the wall that surrounded the shinigami stronghold and beat them one by one. Though many died from either side, and the shinigami were skilled.

Our fighters were able to take them down. One by one, the 12 fighters that Lady Hatsune brought together defeated the 12 other captains of Soul Society. Lady Hatsune herself fighting the Soutaicho.

The fight ended in a draw, but Lady Hatsune was able to scar the soutaicho. Because of the damage caused to Seireitei and how the rebellion destroyed their wall for two hundred years, Lady Hatsune fled with her twelve fighters and their fighters and came to the place that is now called Neo-Soul Society," Ao finished, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"So that's how Neo-Soul society was created!" Aka yelled grinning. Then, their discs began to glow. When they pulled them out, a holographic image of a woman wearing the same black military styled outfit appeared. But hers had teal accents and her skirt had a diagonal hem.

She had long boots that went to just below her knees. There was a play and stop button on them as well. She had long apricot coloured hair that was tied in a side ponytail. Toward the bottom of her hair it gradually became a deep purple colour.

She also wore a white headset on her head and seemed really perky. On her wrist, was the lieutenant blue wristband, which was made of rubber, that had the number one on it.

"'Sup Kanon, what can we do for you?" Aka asked  
>"Captains have a meeting starting in ten minutes. Be there or punishments will be given. Lady Hatsune's words, not mine," she told them. The twins sweatdropped. Knowing Lady Hatsune, she was serious "Got it, we'll be there," Ao told the lieutenant.<p>

They began to flash step to the first division and in a few minutes they were there. They slowly walked in with the other captains. Tightening the hold that their pins had on their Captain's badges. Aka's said the number 12 and Ao's said 13.

They all Bowed to the head captain, Lady Hatsune Miku, before they all crouched into a half kneel. When they were all doing so, they noticed that one of the captains, Miki of the second division special ops squadron, wasn't there. They even double checked by going through all the captains.

Gumi, Maika, Meiko, Gakupo, Kaito, Len with his twin sister Rin. Luka, Mayu and the twins themselves were there since they were the ones doing the check.

"Erm… Lady Hatsune… Where's Miki?" Rin asked  
>"Wait and see…" the teal haired woman said, turning so her back was to them.<p>

Meanwhile in Soul Society, the captains and lieutenants were having a meeting. Though you can't technically call it a captains and lieutenants meeting since Rukia, Yumichika and Ikkaku were there.

Half way through, Yamamoto felt a presence that he hadn't felt for a long time. The presence was calm and perfectly hidden to the point that Soi-Fon still hadn't noticed it. He thanked the memories of old that he held, for helping him remember it.

"Show yourself!" He ordered. The captains thought he had finally gone senile until a girl with long dark pinkish, close to red, hair walked out. With an ahoge in the shape of a question mark. She had a red head set with blue star and a dress the same colour as her hair.

The dress itself seemed to be like a long-sleeved, over-sized, sweater. She wore long, tight, knee-high boots with laces the same colour as her hair with black athletic leggings underneath her dress it that had been stuffed into the boots.

Soi-Fon was the first to go to her. She immediately tried to attack her with a punch but it was blocked with the girl's rock hard forearm. Pushing her back, the intruder grabbed her arm and threw her into a wall.

"Captain of the 2nd division special ops squadron, SF-A2 codename- MIKI. I am here to deliver a message from lady Hatsune," She introduced, pulling out a disc with a hole in the center and throwing it into the middle of the room.

Instead of falling to the ground, it hovered and stayed that way as a holographic image of Hatsune Miku and her eleven other captains appeared before them. In full size.

"Hey you old piece o' shit, how you doing? Oh who am I kidding, I don't care! It's nice to see that you kept the cross scar I gave you. It's heartwarming that you did that for sweet little ol' innocent me.

Anywhooooo! So I heard you had a traitor problem, so out of the kindness of my heart, I decided to help you. But seriously you really need to get better captains. I mean seriously one got thrown into the wall by Miki. I mean come on! Couldn't she sense Miki's reiatsu levels at all!" And behind her Aka, Ao, Len and Rin were laughing their heads' off at the woman's speech. While the other captains were able to stifle it.

"Uh, 'COURSE WE DIDN'T!" Ikkaku yelled.

"Anyway, care to explain the problem?" Miku asked, completely ignoring the the third seat that yelled at her. The old captain sighed. "The captain of the fifth division has defected along with the captains of the third division and the ninth. He is planning to use something called the Hogyoku to create Arrancars. Hollows that have forsaken their masks in order to gain shinigami abilities,"

"Gakupo?" Miku said. A man with long purple hair tied in a high ponytail stood up. He wore the same clothing as Miku, Aka and Ao. But instead of teal, sunset red and midnight blue, he had purple. And he wore trousers. His captain's band was also purple instead of the aforementioned colours.

Pulling out the same disc that was allowing the conversation, he pressed it. Causing several holographic tabs to open up with lots of information on each of them. They watched as his eyes ran over them briefly.

"The Hogyoku is a device created by Kisuke Urahara. It was originally created to destroy the line between hollow and shinigami to strengthen soldiers. It was allegedly used long ago in an unlawful experiment that you blame on the creator. Which I believe is complete, pardon the language but, bullshit. I would have more information, but I would need the actual thing so I can research it." He explained.

Miku's eyes narrowed "Ok, we'll help you. But in return we want the bodies of the Arrancars and the Hogyoku. We will do what we need with the bodies and will keep the creation safe since you obviously couldn't,"

Soi Fon, who had gotten back to her place near the soutaicho from the place she landed, burst in anger "How dare you call that treachery, simply alleged let alone think we would give them to you!" Yamamoto slammed his cane on the floor. "Silence. We will give them to you so long as you help us,"

Miku chuckled "Isn't that the reason we're having this conversation. Since we are helping. Anyway! Let me introduce you to my captains! As you know that's Miki of the second division special ops squad."

"This is Gumi of the third division shooter's squadron," she introduced. A green haired girl stood up. Her hair was long at the front but cut short at the back which was weird to them.

She wore a black muscle t-shirt with a green camouflage army shorts and jumper that was tied around her waist. On her feet were a pair of combat boots with green laces. She had the captains' band pinned to the sleeve of her jumper. The strap that was meant to be around her was hanging down with her chain.

"Yo! If any of you can shoot, please tell me 'cus it'd be fun to go shooting sometime," she said.

"Maika of the fourth division healing," Miku continued.

Maika had her hair styled like Gumi's. But while Gumi had the longer areas hair extending to her shoulders, Maika's went to her knees. Her hair was pure white except for the corkscrew styled ends that were pink. She wore a white and pink best with a blue skirt that had a pink inner ruffle. She had a corkscrew ahoge at the centre, just above of her fringe. She also had a thin robe that was translucent hanging off her back. She had a band tied tightly on her arm.

She began introducing herself in many languages until she reached Japanese "Hello, my name is Maika. It is a pleasure to meet you all,"

"Meiko of the Fifth division law enforcement squad."

She had short brown hair in a bob and had a serious look on her face. She wore the same thing as Miku in red but with Cavalry pants instead of a skirt. Her band pinned to her sleeve in red. "Don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't even associate yourselves with me," is all she said after she stood.

"Gakupo of the six division research squadron"

Gakupo stood and introduced himself. Many of the females in soul society thought he was very good looking, but they then noticed a wedding band on his finger. Causing them to lose interest. "It's a pleasure to meet you all," he smiled kindly. That made them think that he was definitely nicer than Kurotsuchi despite their squads having the same jobs.

"Kaito of the seventh division magic's division,"

Kaito stood up. He wore the same thing as Gakupo but in a sky blue colour. He was eating a ice lolly of the same colour, and had a long scarf wrapped wrapped loosely around his collar. "Ohayo ne! Kaito Shion desu, I specialise in ice magic,"

"Len of the eighth division tamer squadron, he has several contracts with different species"

The blond male twin stood. His hair was a bit long so he tied it into a small ponytail. He wore the usual uniform of strap, tie and armband with yellow knee-length shorts. "Yo," he said before going back into his half-kneel.

"And his twin sister Rin of the ninth division rogue division, my personal guard,"

Rin stood cheerfully "Yaho! I'm Rin Kagamine! That's my bro, I'm sorry if he's silent. He's more open to his partner, Jibril," She wore the same thing as her brother. Her armband signifying that she was the head of the ninth division.

"Luka of the tenth division defence squadron," the pink haired woman stood. She was cold and had a harsh exterior. She wore a black trench coat covering her uniform, though her strap was on the outside and she had a peaked cap on her head. Her band on her arm. "Pleasure," she said before going into her previous position.

"Mayu of the eleventh division Combat squadron, she's a Yandere,"

She wore a gothic lolita, victoria styled, dress with piano keys at the hem. Her hair was cream but had rainbow highlights at the bottom while her eyes were golden. In her right hand was a raggedy rabbit doll and in the other was a bloody axe.

Her armband was used as a neck tie to make a bow that she was wearing. In the center knot was her number 11. "Become one with the eleventh division," was all she said before Miku threw a leak at her head whilst yelling "Stop being so creepy Mayu!"

Sighing the Lady of Neo- Soul Society continued "Aka of the twelfth division mechanics squad,"

Aka stood up and said "'Sup! I'm Aka Rune. If you ever need something fixed just ask. And before you say something stupid, mechanics are deadly. I once saw my lieutenant, before I picked her for the job of course, beat a guy up with a spanner!"

"And last but not least Ao of the thirteenth division record keepers. Though she is leader of the record keepers, do not be fooled. She is deadly when needs be." Ao stood and bowed. "I'm Ao Rune, I like some things and dislike others. And my goals are my own.,"

Turning, Miku looked at the head captain, "Since you're missing a few captains, I'll send Gumi, Mayu and Rin over,"  
>"We are also sending an advance squad to the world of the living,"<br>"Well then I'll also send Luka, Ao and Aka,"

"This will commence as of now!" the two head captains yelled. The captains and lieutenants who were chosen for their respective missions left the rooms. This was the start of an amazing thing.


End file.
